


Strange Encounters

by admerxin13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky is a little shit, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Puns & Word Play, Reader-Insert, naked shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admerxin13/pseuds/admerxin13
Summary: You wake one morning to a very embarrassed (read: bare-assed) Bucky on your doorstep. What else can you do but help him out?





	Strange Encounters

Inspired by the prompt from Writing-prompts-list on Tumblr  
"I know it's strange that I'm naked on your patio, but if you give me clothes or a blanket I'll explain everything."   
Warnings: Does naked Bucky count? I think it should.

It took you a few minutes to realize what had woken you up, and by the time you made your way to the front door of your vacation rental, the knocking had nearly become banging. You hadn't slept very well, unable to relax after the long, stressful day you'd had at work before finally- finally!- going on this much needed vacation. By yourself. In the woods, with no one to bother you unless it was an emergency.

After taking a moment to tighten your fluffy rope and take a breath, you opened the heavy wooden door, halfway expecting to see a burglar.

What you got an eyeful of was, in fact, completely different. A few seconds had passed before your brain registered that, yes, there is a naked man standing at your front door. It took a few more toe realize that you were still staring at said naked man. A naked man with stunning blue grey eyes and chestnut hair blown haphazardly by the breeze. Who had very well sculpted muscles leading straight to-

You felt your face heat up in a blush as you slammed the door and threw the lock into place, breath stuttering in shock. 

He had finally found his voice just as the door closed behind you. "Wait! Miss! I'm really sorry to surprise you like that! Please, I need some help!" The door muffled his voice, but he had let it rise when the lock was set.

You paused, back pressed against the door. You could still feel the bright red blush against your cheeks, and were unsure what to do about the man outside. You couldn't help but remember the fact that you were absolutely alone out in the woods, no other human beings for at least two miles, and that's if the neighbor was home. Every possible scenario played out in your head as you assessed you situation, contemplating the cell phone you had plugged up in the kitchen, just in case an emergency cropped up.

"I know it's strange that I'm naked on your patio, but if you give me clothes or a blanket I'll explain everything." His voice was a bit strained, and you had a flash of thought that he was probably just as embarrassed in this situation as you were. More so, most likely, considering he was the bare-assed one. Shame filled you at the thought.

You peered out the nearby window, looking around the wide field around the house, seeking anything that might suggest this man was not alone. When no such sign came to you, you forced yourself to calm down some. 

Cracking the door the barest bit, you asked him to wait for a minute while you grabbed the nearest covering, which happened to be the fuzzy black throw from the living room couch.

You opened the door once more, shoving the blanket out at him through a gap just large enough for your arm to pass. After he was somewhat covered, you opened the door some more, finally able to truly look into his face without being... distracted by other parts of the view. 

You noticed, with some apprehension, that this man was actually quite tall. You weren't exactly short, but this stranger was a good foot taller than you. If it weren't for the sheepish expression on his face, you might be more intimidated. 

You realized you were staring again, blushing once more, and received a somewhat amused smirk from the stranger. 

He offered his hand to you slowly, obviously trying not to startle you. "Now that that's covered," he began, "I really am sorry to have scared you. My name's Bucky, miss." You took his hand, shaking it politely, introducing yourself.

Your eye caught a shine under the blanket where it was draped over his left shoulder, tensing up again. He noticed, of course. His expression became more nervous again, and you pulled away from his reach, looking at him warily. 

He cleared his throat. "Um... that is part of the explanation." He uncovered his shoulder, and you let out a gasp at the metal that reflected back at you from where flesh should be. "I promise,"He told you, face serious, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I really do just need a little help."

You were still unnerved by the situation, but felt deep down that he was telling the truth. You slowly nodded after searching his gaze. He relaxed at that, giving you a grateful smile, and it really was a very nice smile, you decided, and you felt your heart flutter despite your lingering reservations. 

"Why don't you come in?" You offered Bucky, feeling the breeze curl around you, making you shiver. "It's pretty chilly here in the mornings."

He chuckled a bit at that, agreeing with you. "It most certainly is." He moved past you, still smiling. "Thank you, by the way, for helping me. I know this isn't exactly a normal situation."

Closing the door behind him, you lead him to the living room, finally letting curiosity get the better of you. "Alright, I gotta know. What in the world are you doing at the crack of dawn, in the woods, naked?"

You both sat on the couch as Bucky recounted his last few days to you.

One incredulous story later, Bucky was patiently waiting for you to digest all of the things that he had told you.

"So... let me get this straight," You began, "Basically you were running from an organization that either wants you killed or returned to them as a mindless killing machine, and then managed to get your clothes torn to sheds, ultimately ending with you sing them to get these people off of your trail. Do I... Do I have that right?" 

He nodded. "I know it's a lot to swallow, but it's the truth." He had shown you his metal arm, the only proof he really had. Bucky shrugged now, unable to offer anything else to make you believe his story.

You looked out the window, still processing his tale, and noticed how late in the morning it now was. You stood, looking down at Bucky. "Well, whether or not I believe you, you still need clothes. You can follow me to the master bedroom if you want. I have some clothes that may fit."

He stood, a curious look on his face as he let his eyes trail down you, amusement obvious as he asked, "You keep men's clothes around often, doll?"

You were already across the room, but stutter-stepped at his question. 

Looking back, you knew you had another blush on your cheeks as you stammered out a reply.

"Well... n-no... I- I just-" You cleared your throat. "I just like how roomy men's sweatpants and shirts are to sleep in is all." You kept walking, trying not to look back at the handsome man. "A lot of girls do it, you know."

He hummed, still clearly amused by the idea.

Turns out, you did in fact have some sweat pants and a shirt that just did fit his broad frame, though the tightness of his shirt may have caused one too many glances from the corner of your eyes. 

You led him to the kitchen, starting the coffee pot and setting up a pair of mugs,the actions were so strangely domestic in this odd situation you found yourself in. At the thought, you turned to Bucky, who had settled himself onto a chair nearby, watching you curiously. 

"Hey, do you have anyone you need to call? A friend, or family who can come pick you up? Not to imply that I don't want you here, but I'm sure you don't really want to stay here the entire weekend." You offered your phone to him, disconnecting it from the power cord before handing the cell his way.

His smile dropped at your question. "No. there's no one. I mean,I have this friend, Steve, but I don't want to call him. He, uh, he worries about me. A lot." He gave a half-hearted laugh, "Let me put it this way, 'Mother hen' was coined with Steve in mind."

You tilted your head at the thought, and couldn't help yourself in asking sadly, "But... won't he be more worried with you missing and he doesn't know where you are? Is that really worth avoiding the mother hen effect for a while?" 

Bucky's expression turned sad, obviously struck by what you'd said, and you kicked yourself for saying anything. "I'm so sorry. I should not have said anything. It's none of my business-"

Bucky cut you off with a dismissive wave, "No, no you're right. I never thought about it like that. You're right. He's probably out of his mind because I'm missing."

After a warm cup of coffee, and a change of subject, Bucky called his friend, who, after being told by Bucky that, yes, he really was okay, assured Bucky that he would be there in another hour to pick him up at your rental. 

You wondered at how he could possibly be at the secluded spot so very quickly, but, at the same time, remembered that you were dealing with a lot of new and different things today.

While waiting for Steve's arrival, you and Bucky sat at the table and talked, and talked, and talked for what felt like both hours and minutes. When Steve inevitably knocked on your door, it made the both of you jump, then laugh. 

And then, you were utterly shocked to see that 'Mother-hen Steve' was Captain-blonde-and-gorgeous-America. Jesus, where did they grow guys like these two?

After an awkward hello to the giant at your door, you and Bucky parted ways, a hesitant goodbye on both of your lips. 

As you closed the door behind the two men, it occurred to you that this could be the one and only time you saw Bucky, and you felt a pang in your chest at the thought. 

You nearly ripped the door off the hinges in your rush out of the house, sprinting to catch up with the fancy car rolling up the drive. You barely caught up with the car before it got to the main road, and panted as you half knelt, supporting yourself with your hands on your knees as Bucky stepped out of the passenger side door.

Your embarrassment at the impulsiveness of your sprint faded as you looked into his blue eyes, vaguely recognizing that he was asking you what was wrong. 

It occurred to you that you always had been a sucker for blue eyes.

Shaking your head, trying to get your breath back, you stood straight. Taking a deep breath, and you thoughts spilled out in a rushed jumble. From his confused expression, Bucky must not have understood your hurried words. Slowing yourself down, you tried again.

"Bucky, I really like you, and don't want to chance never seeing you again. Can we meet again?"

He had a shocked look on his face at your confession, and for a moment he simply opened and closed his mouth, doing a very good impression of a fish. If you hadn't been so keen on his response,you would have laughed. Finally, Bucky seemed to shake off the shock,letting a large grin take place on his face.

"Of course I'll come back to see you. I have to return your clothes, don't I?" You cold feel your heart drop to your feet at his calm words, disappointment showing on your face.

He cupped your cheek sweetly, and continued, looking much more series, "And I would hate to never see you again," He told you, gaze not wavering from yours.

He grinned again, playful and boyish, and sexy as hell, "Naked, or not."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you all think! It's been more than 3 years since I last wrote anything at all, and I'm trying to get back into it since it's something I enjoy a lot. Expect a good many one-shots and prompt-based ficlets.


End file.
